fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shardsverse
About the Verse Shardsverse is a verse in which our universe is one of two shards of the former original universe which was split during the battle between Order and Chaos. In actuality, our universe and its sister universe is one among an infinite number of realms that exist. The series follows a high school student named Rosa Everrin and her best friend, Joseph Parks, as they are dragged into a war that spans their entire universe. The story can be found here on Wattpad. Terminology Ever-Being The Ever-Being is a being who was created from the fusion of a being known as the First Host and Corona. They were responsible for the sealing of Kairos, Embodiment of Chaos, during the previous Fusion event. The concept of the Ever-Being was inspired by the Avatar from Avatar the Last Airbender and the transmigration of the Otsutsuki Brothers from Naruto. Mana Mana is the life energy of all living beings and worlds. Mana flows throughout the various worlds and collects in places known as leylines in the form of mana crystals. All beings are capable of utilizing mana to perform a feat known as magic. Magic Magic is the manipulation of forces through the usage of mana to force their will on the world. There are various forms of magic that exist. Locations Etheria Etheria is a realm that exists parallel and alongside Materia. Etheria is connected to Materia via the Origin Point, the last remnant of their original self known as Ethermateria. In Etheria, magic has not been forgotten and has been combined with technology. However, this realm is not as advanced as Materia and is reminiscent of a mix of medieval Europe and the Steampunk Era. The Humans of this realm live in harmony with their gods and other magical beings. Materia Materia is the realm in which Earth exists in and is parallel to Etheria. Materia is connected to Etheria via the Origin Point, the last remnant of their original self known as Ethermateria. In Materia, the knowledge of magic has been lost to humans. Magical beings have been forced to hide their societies away from the eyes of humans and the deities of Materia prefer to watch. Origin Point The Origin Point is the last living remnant of the Original Universe, Ethermateria. The realm is located in between the two realms in the infinite-dimensional, unbound void. The realm contains multiple pieces of floating land as well as a few celestial bodies such as barren planets and small stars. At the central point is an island as large as the continent of Australia. In the island's center lies a large Obelisk which houses the God of Chaos, Kairos. Creation Map of Shardsverse/Cosmology Power of the Verse This verse is an extremely powerful verse. Low-level beasts and beings are capable of leveling an entire city by themselves. Stronger characters can become as powerful as Solar System Level. The God Tiers of this verse range from Multiversal to High Outerversal with its strongest, the Creator being a Tier 0. This verse sports various hax such as Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Matter Manipulation. Characters Primals |-|Greater Primals= the creator.jpg|'The Creator' sychos d.jpeg|'Sychos' Chronos.jpg|'Chronos' kinese 3.jpg|'Kinese' radia.jpg|'Radia' malfegor.jpg|'Malfegor' alpha d.jpg|'Alpha' Dragon omega.jpg|'Omega' |-|Lesser Primals= true kairos.jpg|'Kairos' True form corona.jpg|'Corona' pyrrhus.jpg|'Pyrrhus' saphira.jpg|'Saphira' aerus.jpg|'Aerus' anima d.jpg|'Anima' voltro.jpg|'Voltro' *Death *War *Famine *Pestilence *Lucifer *Michael *Gabriel *Uriel *Raphael *Lilith *Baal *Azazel *Leviathan *Mephisto *Aira *Magnus *Elesia Protagonists Rosa Everrin Joseph Parks Fer Nevaline Sarah Nevaline Zeta Kagami Others Taran Estus Ross Everrin Kanna Everrin Category:Verses Category:CrimsonSOng